


The knight that will fight dreams

by LaraDarkness



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Nightmare, Punz is such a good (boy)friend, Sharing a Bed, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Punz, barely there but they do smooch, in da nightmare, no beta we die like no one, set in time when George is still the king, this is pure fluff with a hint of sapnap angst bc nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDarkness/pseuds/LaraDarkness
Summary: Punz and George share a bed, they're very soft, what else can I say
Relationships: Luke | Punz/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53
Collections: MCYT





	The knight that will fight dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i am once again making content for rare ships

The brunet let out a soft sigh, lips curling up as he buried his face deeper into the soft blanket, bathing in the warmth.  
That is, until he realized that blankets could very much not breathe.  
Yelping, he retracted his hands that were wrapped around the _someone_ that was in his bed, scrambling back.

 _What the hell? How did they get into his bed without him noticing, what-_  
A low grumble tore him from his thoughts, head snapping up only to see the person rolling around, messy sandy hair falling into their face and _oh_.  
It's Punz.  
„George?“ The blond groggily reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, blinking up at the short brunet that sat on the edge of his bed.

George let out a squawk as a response, wide eyes looking at Punz before he relaxed slightly, leaning back.  
He opened his mouth to ask something before he felt himself slip from the bed, letting out a surprised yowl as his hands flew up to catch onto something when he felt Punz grab his arm, pulling him forwards.  
„You're full of noises today.“ He commented, yawning as he finally focused his deep blue eyes on the king.

„What the hell are you doing in my bed.“  
George deadpans, ignoring the way his heart is going wild, hammering against his ribs.  
Punz squints at him before he drops to the covers again, obviously too tired to deal with anything this soon in the morning.  
„Walked in on you havin' a nightmare. Your highness didn't want me to leave.“

The brunet frowns, mulling the information in his head, trying his best to remember when that happened.

_There's a blade pressed to his throat but he refuses to speak._

His breath hitches.

_They chuckle and then the cold metal is gone. And then Sapnap is on the floor, blood flowing from his neck and he's looking at George with those big glossed over eyes and-_

„Hey, George. Don't lose me now.“  
Gentle fingers card through his hair, the other hand rubbing circles into his back.  
_Sapnap's dead, he's dead, he's-_  
„I had a dream today. You wanna hear?“  
George nods numbly, the scene playing out in front of his eyes.  
„I was with you. We were on some flower field and you kept collecting the flowers and asking about the colors they had. You made flower crowns. Or, well, you tried to make ones anyway.“  
Punz chuckles, fingers curling in George's brown hair.  
„You made flower crowns for Dream and Sapnap too.“  
_Sapnap-_  
„They loved it. Defended it when Tommy screamed about how stupid it looked.“

George's eyes finally focus on the male in front of him, who's lips are curled into a smile despite the worry hinted in his eyes.  
„There you are.“  
The words are soft, Punz is careful with him, afraid of breaking him.

The brunet lets his shoulders slump, subtly leaning his head into Punz's hand when he feels the fingers pull away.  
„You staying here was probably a good idea.“ He mumbles, ignoring the way his cheeks heat up when the blond's hand returns to threading his fingers through his soft hair.

George looks at the window that's covered by curtains, thinking.  
He _really_ didn't want to get up yet.  
Punz chuckles softly, voice deep with sleep and the brunet turns to look at him with raised eyebrows, admiring the small smile on his face, eyes still slightly covered by the blond hair.

Before he can think about it, he reaches out, runnings his fingers through the soft sandy hair, pushing them out of Punz's face slightly.  
„So we're just touching each other's hair now?“ George stutters, withdrawing his hand immediately, face set aflame.  
Punz sounds too smug about this whole situation.

Then there was a tug from the hand that moved from his back on the nape of his neck, the blond slowly guiding him to lie down again.  
„No need to get up so soon.“  
George thought for a while, before closing his eyes with a content sigh, blindly reaching for Punz to pull him closer.  
He was warm.  
George liked warm.

Soon enough there were firm arms around him, one of them still gently carding through his hair.  
The brunet threw all the worry out of the window as he buried his face into Punz's white hoodie, humming softly when he tangled their legs together. 

_This is nice_ , his mind whispered when he felt his eyes drooping, sleep slowly taking over him.  
Punz's chest rumbles with fond laughter, fingers finally stopping moving in his hair as the blond softly lifted his chin.  
„Goin' to sleep again, hm?“  
George hummed, not trusting his voice to talk anymore, eyes half-lidded and barely focused on the mercenary in front of him.  
He blinks when he feels something soft on his lips and _oh_ , Punz is kissing him.

It's barely a peck of lips before the feeling's gone, but it's enough to make George smile.  
„I'll protect you from the nightmares this time, my king.“  
The brunet snuggles into the taller's chest with a happy sigh, murmuring something akin to 'i know you will' before he succumbs to sleep.

Punz smiles at the man in his arms, finally letting his eyes slip shut as he pressed a kiss to the soft brown hair one last time before he dozes off as well.

He'll make sure to protect his king.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments and bookmarks appreciated as always! <33


End file.
